Strange Journey
by KHnews hound
Summary: The murder of a Navy lieutenant leads the NCIS to investigate strange events in Domino City.crossover with YGO
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: What Happened!**_

A lone figure was running fast. She had golden blonde hair, luscious lavender eyes, and a figure that made teenage boys drool at the sight. However, she was not running from admirers or even other jealous women but instead was running from something that civilization forgot almost 5000 years, and at the moment he was really ticked off.

"Why, Mai, I didn't even know that you hated my guts. If I did, I would have killed you days ago." a British accented boy called from the shadows.

"Just stay away from me you…you monster!" Mai shouted.

Now all this didn't go unnoticed, because just as the British accented boy was about to kill Mai, a man in a US Navy uniform came out from the guardhouse and shouted, "Stop where you are, _BOTH_ of you."

When spotlights shown on the pair, they showed Mai with her clothing torn (For this, think Mai's clothes from the Duelist Kingdom Arc) and a teenage boy that literally was covered in shadows. The guards were shocked. I mean no one has ever saw someone covered in the inky blackness of shadows. The only thing visible on the boy was his eyes, and those shown with the light of many suns exploding.

The boy turned to Mai and said, "You may have escaped me for now, but don't think that I can't find you."

Then, he turned to face the approaching officer and said, "You would be wise to run."

When the officer didn't, the shadowed figure drew a knife and threw it straight into the officer's chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. The other guards had drawn their sidearms and opened fire on the teen, but the only thing they got was air as the kid had escaped by simply making the shadows grow around him.

One of the guards was about to place Mai in their custody when he saw that she had feinted. He turned to another guard and said, "Go get a litter, tell them we have an injured woman and a dead officer. I'll tell the commander to call NCIS. We have a big problem."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ducky was going over his old case files with a look of minor annoyance. He would have asked his assistant to help him but the guy wasn't there at the moment.

'Of all the days to be alone why does it have to be on inspection day.' Ducky thought.

"Good morning, Dr. Mallard." the mailman said.

Ducky turned around and said, "Good morning, Harold, how are things at home?"

Harold the mailman barely acknowledged Ducky's comment and left him and the mail he delivered alone.

Ducky stopped for a minute to look at what to throw away when he noticed that a) he only received a trio of letters and b) one was the only official one while the other two were from friends. He turned to open the first letter and noticed that it was from his protégé who was at a naval base in Japan. It had only a simple greeting before it got odd for Ducky. He re-read it twice to make sure of what he was reading.

"_**Dear Dr. Mallard,**_

_**Before you open the official file, please read what I have to tell you. I know that you've been a fan of the Duel Monsters card game and have been keeping tabs on events but here me out. One of the Duelists, a girl named Mai Valentine, was found with a dead Lieutenant who had guard duty. I need your help. If it is ok, I need you to come to the new naval port here in Domino City.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Dr. Julius Cassidy**_

Ducky looked mystified and stymied at the same time.

'Why would Julius want me to go to Japan to see about a young woman. Even though she is supposed to be one of the best in Duel Monsters…' Ducky thought.

Ducky looked at his watch for a second and decided to go to Abby's lab to see if she could help him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gibbs was having a semi bad day, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better.

'First the alarm on my nightstand doesn't go off, then my favorite coffee shop closes due to a coffeemaker explosion (though how and why a coffeemaker would explode was beyond him), now I have a dead Navy lieutenant and a woman who wouldn't answer the local authorities' questions. Yep, this is going to be a **_GOOD_** day.' Gibbs thought.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee turned from his computer and said, "I've been looking up 'Miss Valentine's' record. According to something called the 'Duelist Database' I need some kind of clearance or password from the game manufacturer to access her file."

Tony looked up from his latest attempt to ruffle Kate's feathers and asked, "So, it looks like the proby needs a little help from the master?"

McGee looked up and said, "It's not that, its just that there are firewalls that are so advanced that they really have me stumped. I doubt that even Abby would know what to do."

Just as Gibbs was about to smack Tony across the back of the head again, his phone rang.

_**Phone Log**_

_Gibbs_: Gibbs.

_Abby_: Gibbs, Ducky's down here asking for me to access something called 'The Duelist Database" and I was wondering if you had sent him down here to do something case related.

_Gibbs_: I didn't send Ducky down but keep him there. I'll meet you with Kate, DiNozzo and McGee shortly.

_**End Phone Log**_

"Kate, DiNozzo, McGee, we're going to Abby's lab." Gibbs said.

"Any explanation as to why, boss?" Kate asked.

Gibbs turned to her and said, "Nope, but Ducky's down there AND he's looking for the same thing that we are. Oh, DiNozzo?"

Tony turned and asked, "Yeah, boss?"

Gibbs smacked him across the back of his head again and said, "Don't think you get off just because I'm on the phone."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All four met shortly and saw Ducky looking at a case file that should rightfully belong in the chief's desk. Abby was looking at her computer and was working hard to break through the firewalls in the database.

"Things a little tough Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby didn't even look up but said, "No, Gibbs, just a little difficult to hack into. You wouldn't believe the protection in this database. I mean there are redundancies on top of other redundancies and all those lead to no where. Almost like this thing has an AI protecting it. Or the programmer is really, really good at making sure to leave traps in a computer."

McGee looked at what Abby was doing and said, "Try having it backtrack itself and make it go crazy from chasing itself."

Abby looked at him for a moment and said, "Ok, this should work, if it is an AI system it'll go nuts. If it isn't the computers on both ends will crash."

Abby really put on her concentration and speed. Meanwhile, Gibbs, Kate and DiNozzo looked at Ducky and realized that he wasn't paying attention to what McGee and Abby were doing. Kate looked at Ducky and asked, "What are you looking at Ducky?"

Ducky finally looked up and said, "Just the file a friend of mine sent from Domino City, Japan"

Tony looked at Ducky with a weird face and asked, "Dominos owns a city in Japan?"

Right then and their Gibbs smacked DiNozzo upside the head and said, "No DiNozzo, Domino City is where the US Navy is putting one of new repair stations at. They think that the new facility would make it easier to repair a ship that's coming up the coast by setting there than having the ship go to Tokyo or Okinawa."

"Correct, Jethro, but they still need somewhat adequate medical facilities to have the base ready for ships. My friend is, at the moment, both doctor and chief medical examiner at the base. He has only one or two nurses to help with both medicinal and autopsy procedures." Ducky said.

"YEAH, I'm in at last." Abby shouted.

Gibbs turned and asked, "Find anything?"

Abby turned to Gibbs and said, "Not only that but I faked us a password and login name so that we don't have to worry about hacking in anymore, incase we need to look into the Duelist Database again that is."

"So what are they?" Ducky asked.

"Login: Swordstalker and Password: Rosencruz" Abby said.

Gibbs turned to Abby and said, "Print off a copy of Miss Valentine's record. Print off any of her friends records as well. After that get the hell out of there."

Kate turned to Gibbs and asked, "So where to now, boss?"

Gibbs smiled and said, "Pack for a long trip, Kate. DiNozzo, McGee, Abbs, Ducky, I suggest you do the same. We're going to visit Ducky's friend in Japan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I hope this is a different kind of crossover story for everyone. This is going to be seriously different.

Legal Stuff

(Annoying, aint it?) CBS Broadcasting owns NCIS and VIZ/CN/whoever the writer is for the story owns YGO.


	2. Twin Minds Think Alike Pt 1

Little note before I begin this story: Yami to Yugi /Yugi to Yami/ (Also works with Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik)

_**Chapter 2: Twin Minds Think Alike**_

Seto Kaiba was really ticked off this morning. The kind of ticked that would get someone killed, or maybe even fired. This kind of ticked was the kind that only seen after Kaiba's first duel with Yugi Mutou.

'That was a duel to remember, it was also a duel that I would rather forget.' Kaiba thought.

His computer woke him that morning to tell him that someone had hacked into his precious Duelist Database. It didn't contain much really, just the names, addresses, phone numbers, current locations, and type of duel deck that almost every duelist in the world had and used. He knew that if anyone could do that then his precious computer systems needed an overhaul and more protection.

'And if Ms. Valentine didn't kill someone from the US Navy, then I could have had her test my improved system.' Kaiba thought again.

"Seto, what are you doing up this early in the morning for?" Mokuba asked tiredly.

Seto looked towards the main living room and noticed his little brother Mokuba trying to sleep on the couch.

'What's Mokuba doing laying on the couch?' Seto thought.

"Mokuba, do you know what time it is?" Seto said aloud.

"7 o'clock in the morning. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"…Nothing. Just get some shut eye, kid. Tomorrow is another day." Seto said after looking dumbstruck.

When Mokuba was up the stairs, Seto left with a nagging feeling that maybe he should get a guard at Mokuba's door. Just to protect him.

'But from what, I wonder?' Seto thought.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yugi Mutou was enjoying his breakfast that morning. The day started out good too. He woke up before his alarm clock and Yami had woken him, he enjoyed a nice long, warm shower, and here he was now eating Bacon and Eggs with Orange Juice for breakfast. That was the good news. The bad news was that he didn't get a lot of sleep because of worrying for Joey's safety if he tried to break Mai from her cell at the US Navy's new base.

'At least there isn't anymore bad news.' Yugi thought to himself.

Prepare to be stood corrected Yami said to him.

/Why/ Yugi said back as he was drinking his orange juice.

"YUGI, THE NAVY WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU." Yugi's grandpa shouted to him.

This, in turn, spurred a spit take from Yugi and a harmless chuckle from Yami.

/Sometimes, Yami, you can be such a pain in the neck./ Yugi said to Yami as he went to the door.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mai was really losing her patience, as well as her temper. The guards standing at the door of her improvised cell were less than impressed with her attitude.

'I get threatened, cut, slashed, _AND_ beaten up by Bakura. Some time this has been. At least that mutt didn't follow me or he would be in here as well. The worst part is that it wasn't even Ryou that Bakura was using. It was-' Mai thought until she was interrupted.

"Mai Valentine?" a guard asked.

Mai looked up and said, "Yeah, what of it?", before she realized that she had used a 'Joey-ism'

"The doc wants you in his office. A friend of his is comin' down to meet ya." the guard said again.

Mai looked confused before asking, "So I'm not going to get punished for that guy's murder?"

"I don't know, but you better answer these guys's questions or else you and I are going to meet 'Mr. Fist.' Now, come on." the guard ordered.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After a loooooooooong flight, Gibbs's team was getting tired. They had to switch flights in Chicago and in Hawaii before finally arriving at the International Airport in Tokyo. Luck, however, was on their side. The US Navy had rented them a car to use while they were hopping around the world.

"Boss, tell me again why we don't leave D.C. too often?" McGee asked.

"Simple, Mr. McGee, we are here to see a friend." Ducky answered

While the rest of his little group was keeping their bags separate from one another or chatting, Gibbs was looking at a map of Domino City and the surrounding area. After a minute or two of not noticing anything, he finally noticed that the car had stopped. At first he assumed that it was Tony and another one of his antics. Then he heard the sound of thousands of teenagers in the street and blocking the road.

"Friends of yours, DiNozzo?" Kate asked.

Tony put on a look of mock hurt and said, "I'm shocked that you think that I know these kids, Kate."

"Well their just your type, DiNozzo: Full of muscle and lacking of brains." Kate retorted.

Gibbs got out while Tony was thinking of what Kate meant by her comment. He looked around and saw that these kids were waiting for something.

'…no, not something, their waiting for some_one_.' he corrected himself.

Some idiot of kid looked annoyed and shouted, "HE'S PROBIBLY HIDING AT HIS HOME. LET'S STORM THE KAMI GAME STORE AND DEMAND THAT HE DUEL ALL OF US!"

The other kids were in agreement and were about to leave when they noticed the van and, more importantly, Gibbs.

The kid who suggested the siege of the store stepped forward and arrogantly said, "Step out of our way, old timer, or we'll make sure you eat your pudding through a straw."

Everyone in the van looked at one another and started to hide in the back of the van. They saw someone call Gibbs an 'old timer' only once. The guy was lucky to be drinking slurry without moaning in pain.

Gibbs controlled his boiling anger and calmly said, "I may have the hair and age of an 'old timer' like you guys say, but that doesn't mean that I can't whoop your asses all the way to St. Swiggums Day."

The kid looked amused and said, "Bring it on, 'Grandpa'" before laughing.

Gibbs walked over to the kid while the kid was laughing and swept the legs out from under the kid. Then he put the kid in a head lock and said, "Now, what was that about 'Bringing it on', 'sonny'. I'm just a little hard of hearing."

The group of kids looked on in amazement as their leader was taken down by an old guy. Then they decided to not mess around and ran back to school. Their leader stumbled off yelling, "I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Gibbs looked at him with a wary smile and said, "Than I'll disregard the rumor."

Gibbs walked back to the car where Kate, DiNozzo, McGee and Abby were looking at Gibbs in amazement while Ducky was glaring at his watch and at the clock in the car.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing…" The group, minus Ducky, said.

"DiNozzo, take a right at someplace called the…'Kami Game Store' and head straight on to the base." Gibbs said.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

While all this was going on, a kid standing in the shadows was watching Gibbs. The only thing that could be said of this person was that he was wearing a black cloak around him and had the lower half of his face exposed.

He smiled an arrogant smile while he thought of only one word.

'Perfect'

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I had to end this chapter somewhere so let it be with a little hook for the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter will introduce Dr. Cassidy and our Cloaked Figure as well as introduce Bakura's puppet. Until next time, please Read and Review.

Legal Matters

See chapter one


	3. Twin Minds Think Alike Pt 2

_**Chapter 3: Twin Minds Think Alike pt. II**_

The cloaked figure wandered the shadows of the alley after watching the fight between Gibbs and the punk. The cloak was billowing in the wind while the hood of said cloak was perfectly still, like someone had put the hood in that position permanently.

'All things considered, my hikari is going to be pleased when I-' He thought when he stopped.

Standing in front of him was three or four Ensigns assigned to the base. They were trying to get their 'escorts' to partake in a little 'fun'. When they noticed the short, cloaked figure they did what any drunken sailor would do, they were going to turn the kid into a human horseshoe.

"HEY, KID…GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN MY FRIEND'S MESS UP!" A plucky younger Ensign shouted to the cloaked figure.

The figure walked up to the plucky drunk and said in a plain tone of voice, "Ensign Mavricks, you are too inebriated to order a corpse around. Take your soused self, and your friends, and your 'escorts' and leave this area at once. Do I make myself clear."

The drunk Mavricks looked at the cloaked figure and said, "All right, you asked for it shorty."

That was the word that set off the cloaked figure. Mavricks drew back his fist and threw a punch that would have put the figure out for hours, but instead got nothing but air. The figure pulled out a Duel deck and pulled out a familiar card.

"I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage, in attack mode." The figure said.

Seemingly, as if out of thin air, a figure that looked like a clown appeared and took a punch from another Ensign. That's when the other two quickly sobered up and ran as fast as they could back to the base. The last Ensign and Ensign Mavricks looked at the figure and were still too drunk to realize that they were in trouble.

Their new opponent had three heads: one boy, one girl, and one that was empty save for a mouth that looked painted on. The rest of the body looked like something a clown would wear in a circus act.

"I.F.M, Send these two to the Shadow Realm…then send them back to the US Naval Base." the figure said.

The Mage complied and created a pair of small circles around the two drunks. The first one disappeared without a sound. The second one, however, sobered up and grabbed the figure in a last ditch move to save himself. The only thing that he caught was the cloak and tore the connection between hood and cloak itself.

Ensign Mavricks looked shocked as he saw who was going to send him to the darkness and said the only thing he could say before disappearing, "YOU!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The weary group of NCIS Investigators finally made it to the base and were in the Medical ward. The room looked something like out of ER, but at the same time looked more ominous at this time of night. Of course when you drive with DiNozzo at the wheel you can understand if it took you all night to get from point A to point B.

Ducky felt a little anxious to meet his protégé from a few years ago. He had a slight smile as he remembered how he was bested in a simple game of chess…

_**Flashback**_

Ducky looked down at the board and noticed that there were only four pieces left on the chessboard: His white king, white rook, and his opponent's black king and black queen. Ducky's rook looked like it was in a position to take his opponent's queen and declare checkmate.

Ducky looked up from the board and said, "It looks like I'm going to win again, Julius. Why not surrender now and admit that you can't beat me when it comes to a game like chess."

His opponent picked up a glass that had tea in it, took a sip and said in a teen's voice, "Only a fool admits that he is beaten. Or at least, that's one of the things that I learned from you."

"Look down, Julius, your queen is going to be lost on the next turn and your king is out of reach to take the rook away. You are beaten, admit it." Ducky said before sipping his own tea.

Ducky's opponent smiled and said, "True, true, but you forgot to look at all possibilities Ducky. Beat your way out of this."

Ducky looked at the board just in time to see that his opponent moved his queen diagonally to his side of the board. Specifically toward his rook. Ducky knew that his king was out of range to take his opponent's queen and was silently applauding in his head when the kid took his rook and left the king.

"Check…mate." Julius said.

Ducky looked at the kid and said, "Well done, Julius, well done. I never saw that coming. You have done exceedingly well. You'll make a fine doctor, medical examiner, or whatever career you decide to go into."

Ducky looked back up and took a mental snapshot in his head of his pupil. The kid was in his mid teen years, had the height and weight of a scarecrow, and had the personality of a modern game player. His clothes consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a red outer-shirt, and a pair of military style boots. His hair was light brown and was pulled into a loose ponytail with his bangs framing his face. He had an unassuming face that fit anyone's profile until you got to his eyes.

Yes it was the eyes that got to Ducky. They were simple in shape, which was almond shape, but the color was complex and different, to say the least. The color was steel gray with flecks of brown in the outer edge. To the casual observer his eyes were in slight arrogance and distracted but Ducky knew that was just a ruse to hide his cold logic and smoldering reasoning. Only the Cassidy family and Ducky knew that behind Julius's eyes there was a tactician and strategist that enjoyed a challenge.

_**End Flashback**_

Abby noticed that Ducky looked nostalgic and was about to say something when they heard a large boom coming from their destination. Ducky himself looked like a parent had lost a child. The six of them ran toward the Chief Examination Office when a figure was blown out of the door and down the hallway. They ran even faster at that little show. Gibbs, DiNozzo, Kate, and McGee drawn their weapons and were scanning the room in front of them while Abby and Ducky looked at their downed man.

"Who's in here!" DiNozzo shouted to Gibbs.

Ducky surprisingly shouted back, "This is Dr. Cassidy's office. Be careful to not disturb anything."

Kate looked around and asked, "Dr. Cassidy, are you in here?"

"No, I'm somewhere in the Bahamas and left a hologram. Of course I'm here. I just decided to meet the floor up close and personal." A voice said from under a mix of rubble and a gurney.

Kate rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Great. Another Tony to worry about."

"Just pull this rubble away from me and I'll explain everything." Dr. Cassidy said.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After a few minutes of pulling rubble away from the remains of a gurney, they found Dr. Cassidy.

'He doesn't look much older than when I met him and trained him years ago. Even the look is still the same.' Ducky thought.

Gibbs, Kate, DiNozzo and McGee looked a little stunned at the Doctor.

Abby walked in and immediately asked, "Who's the kid?"

The 'Kid' stiffened like Gibbs with the punk who accused him of being old. He smiled at Abby and asked, "Did you get hit when the patient was thrown or are you always inquisitive?"

Abby figured out that she was insulted and gave him a glare.

"Who are you, exactly?" Gibbs asked with slight confusion evident in his voice.

"…Oh, sorry. Dr. Julius Cassidy, M.D. and resident CMO and Coroner at the moment of Domino City Naval Base." The kid said.

Ducky looked at him while they were being introduced, albeit rather awkwardly. Dr. Cassidy didn't look much different than from the mental snapshot of a few years ago. He was a few inches taller, which made him more like a scarecrow. His hair was longer and was now a dark brown, but still in a loose ponytail. He wore a red t-shirt with a dragon on the front, a pair of dark green sweatpants, and a pair of tennis shoes as well as a doctor's lab coat. The eyes were still gray with brown flecks but were a little darker in shade and hue. The major difference was the ring that was on his finger.

The ring was gold, yet shined with an inner radiance. The design was Egyptian in origin, with the eye of Ra sitting proudly on the top of the ring. It looked like an ordinary ring, but something about it gave Abby and Kate the creeps. Gibbs and DiNozzo felt like there was someone else in the room with them but they didn't bother to voice it aloud.

"So, Ducky, I didn't know that you were bringing friends. If I did, then I would have set out more beds." Dr. Cassidy said.

"These people are here to investigate the murder here in Domino City." Ducky said.

Gibbs noticed a slight flicker in Dr. Cassidy's eyes when he said, "Oh, I think I have a suspect but at the moment I don't have any real evidence. We can investigate in the morning if you wish."

"I at least want a look at the body, Julius." Ducky said.

"Of course, Ducky. How can I bring you to the other side of the world and not show you my puzzlement." Julius said.

Abby started toward the only remaining, not to mention working, computer in the room. She got as far as sitting down in the chair when she felt someone was watching her. She looked around, yet saw no one. So she started her task of getting back into 'The Duelist's Database", when she heard a voice say, "I wouldn't dig to deep, if I were you?"

She thought it was Dr. Cassidy, so she replied, "And if I were you I would stay away from me at this particular moment," and turned around to look at the doctor. The scary part was that no one was there.

"On second thought, maybe I do need to sleep a little." Abby said to herself.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

'Closer now…she is closer, now. Find her…_KILL_ her.' The voice said.

She listened to the voice more often than not nowadays. Her friends think that she was perfectly fine but that was an act put up by the voice to keep up appearances. She even managed to coerce Kaiba's little brother into helping her by staying the night with him. Nothing went on between the two but she put enough subconscious commands into Mokuba to make him her unwitting pawn. The voice influenced enough people to mob the Game Store but as soon as those…NCIS people showed up the plan fell apart like dominos on a model.

'Time to kill…sorry my dear but I must be the one to do this…matter of honor, you see. Night, night…By morning this will be an unpleasant dream.' the voice said.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mai was being escorted by the guard when she felt a cold chill down her spine.

'He's here.' She thought with terror as they reached the office.

"Ms. Valentine, I presume?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded her head and was getting nervous at the same time.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, the woman near the computer is our resident expert on computer hacking and everything that we bring in, but we call her Abby-" Gibbs was saying before being interrupted by Mai.

"Help me!" She practically screamed.

Gibbs looked confused while Tony asked, "From what?"

She was about to answer when a loud boom sounded from the other end of the hall.

"HIM!" She shouted as she ran behind Gibbs.

Abby ran into the dissection room to warn Ducky of trouble while Kate, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs pulled out their guns. They heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The guard shouted a warning before he was knocked aside by seemingly nothing but the air. The shadow of a figure appeared on the other side of the door. The four with guns aimed them at the door and were ready for anything…or almost anything.

The doorknob turned, and in walked a young woman with light brown hair and a school uniform. Gibbs noticed that the only odd thing was her eyes were very red, like exploding sun red.

'Oh…shit.' Gibbs thought.

"Move aside or you will die too." the young woman said to the five. (A/N: Don't forget, Mai is in the room but is without a gun)

Tony was the first in asking, "Are you the one that's threatening Ms. Valentine?"

She drew a knife and threw, expecting it to kill the man outright but that changed fast. The knife stopped only inches from hitting his chest, then dropped on the floor. The knife thrower looked and saw a person with a hooded cloak sitting cross-legged on the desk. She made a feral hiss at the figure and left by her favorite method of drawing shadows around her. Mai at this point feinted again.

The other four aimed their guns at the cloaked figure. At that point, a black mist settled around them.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

The cloaked figure pulled his hood back and shocked everyone in the mist. There, sitting cross-legged on Dr. Cassidy's desk, was Dr. Cassidy. But at the same time, it looked like a different person.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sorry for the delay but I had writer's block. To answer a question or two, the investigating will start soon. I first needed to introduce the new faces. I think people can guess who the young knife wielding woman was. Expect to see a little more soon. Please Read and Review.

Legal Matters

See chapter 1


	4. Introductions are in Order

_**Chapter 4: Introductions are in Order**_

"Dr. Cassidy, what are you doing outside of the room? And where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

This different Dr. Cassidy looked at Gibbs and said, "Perhaps I should let Julius explain."

At this there was a flash and the black cloaked Dr. Cassidy was replaced with the Dr. Cassidy that they met earlier. The black fog that was accumulating earlier was disappearing as well.

"…would someone like to explain why Ms. Valentine is laying on my floor?" Julius asked confusedly.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Yugi was starting to get a little worried. He had been waiting in an interrogation room all day with only the local police and the Navy MPs questioning him and keeping him company.

/Yami, did you feel that/ Yugi asked.

Indeed I did, although it puzzles me. Yami replied.

/Don't worry, I've been puzzled since those creeps from the Navy came to our house./ Yugi said.

_**Flashback**_

Yugi clamored down after cleaning up the juice on his clothing. He wasn't feeling very charitable to a certain yami at the moment.

"Mr. Yugi Mutou?" The agent at the door asked.

Yugi looked a little confused and said, "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"

The agent straightened his black tie and pulled down his black coat before saying, "We would like you to come with us…for questioning into the events surrounding the death of Lieutenant Manfred Anderson of the Naval base that's just down the road from your shop."

What did he say? Yami asked.

/We've got a little explaining to do, Yami. Tell Grandpa that we'll be back soon./ Yugi told Yami.

Right when he was getting into the black Sedan that the guy was driving, Yugi looked and noticed a figure in a black robe staring at them.

'Ok, why do I have a bad feeling about this caped person.' Yugi thought privately.

_**End Flashback**_

Yugi, I thought I also felt Bakura here. But again that doesn't make sense. Bakura was banished to the Shadow Realm permanently. What is he doing back here? Yami thought aloud.

The pair suddenly were zapped from their 'waiting room' to a laboratory where five unknown people and Mai were at.

/Yami…/ Yugi thought.

Don't look at me, I didn't do anything. Yami thought back.

'_No, but I did, Pharaoh.'_

"Doc, who's this kid? And why did he just…pop out of thin air?" A young woman asked.

"Maybe I should explain." a doctor said.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ducky and Abby were gathered up and were waiting along with Mai and Yugi for an explanation.

"Well, Julius, everyone is here, now why did you bring me and the rest of the team here?" Ducky asked.

Julius took a deep breath and started, "Well, Duck…you remember when we last saw each other during a chess game?"

"Yes. Why bring that up now?" Ducky asked.

Julius got a sparkle in his eye and said, "I bring that up now because of my ring. I'm sure Yugi and the Pharaoh recognize this. It's a Millennium Item. Like the puzzle that Yugi holds, my ring is a…magical talisman. Someday we'll have to tell you in detail of what they are or what they do but to make it a long story short, I went a little deeper into another line of work that the other holders didn't know about. Not even the holder of the Millennium Key."

Everyone was shocked at that sentence.

"What do you mean, 'another line of work'? I didn't know that there was something different about the Millennium Items." Yugi said with confusion.

"Neither did I?" Yami said as he appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone but Yugi, Julius, and Abby didn't hear what Yami was saying. Abby looked more confused as to why there were doubles of Mr. Mutou and Dr. Cassidy.

'_Hold on a minute, young one. You have more questions than the Pharaoh does.'_ a voice said in her mind.

'OK, I'm either losing my mind…or Dr. Cassidy is psychic…or this whole story is true.' Abby thought.

"Doctor…Doctor…Hey, Doc!" Tony shouted.

"Huh…oh, sorry for spacing out. Now, the work I do is complicated. So complicated that I can only tell you that if I or the others in the group aren't around, than any one Millennium Item holder could possibly threaten other holders into taking more power than their supposed to. You could say that we keep a balance in power for the Millennium Items." Julius said.

"…Right. Ducky, before our first guest came did you examine Lieutenant Anderson?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky turned around to face Gibbs and said, "Yes, Jethro, I did. And I have more of a puzzle than meets the eye. Let me show you."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The group, minus Yugi, Yami, Abby, and Mai, were assembled around the body of Lieutenant Anderson. The autopsy looked like it was finished but Ducky was still going to explain his findings.

"Now, my puzzle is that this man's organs are missing." Ducky said.

Gibbs looked stunned and said, "Missing. How do a man's organs go missing?"

Tony chimed in, "Yeah, especially if there was only one knife wound."

"Well, it's not uncommon for organs to go missing if you are into the Ancient Egyptian belief of mummification. However, there were traces of an unknown substance around the knife wound and around the chest cavity where most of the organs are missing." Ducky went on to explain.

"Did you give Abby a sample, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I was about to when our first mystery guest came in." Ducky said.

Gibbs looked at Kate and asked, "And who was our mystery guest, Kate?"

Kate opened a file and started reciting, "Gardner, Tea, Age 18, Student of Domino High School. According to the File we pulled of the Duelist Database she's not the best of the group of friends she's with but she's also not the worst. According to her student transcript she's a straight A student. But…"

"But what, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

She hesitated before continuing, "According to her psych profile, she's showing signs of schizophrenia".

Tony quipped with, "So she's losing it in the brain box."

Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head and said, "Right, first thing's first. McGee, I want you to take Abby with you and look around what's left of the crime scene. Kate, I want you to go over to Ms. Gardner's house and see if that profile is telling the truth. DiNozzo, I want you to track down Ms. Valentine's other friends and bring them in. Ducky, give Abbs her sample. Let's get to work."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I just want to thank BH for pointing out some facts for me. I know Chapter 3 jumps around a lot but I wanted to add a little drama to the story. That and I was strapping with ideas and needed a way to explain the new characters. I hope this chapter explains the new characters and brings up new questions for the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

Legal Matters

See chapter 1.


	5. Bananas, Crackers, and Nuts

_**Chapter 5: Bananas, Crackers, and Nuts**_

DiNozzo was wandering around Domino City looking for Ms. Valentines other friends. His sense of direction was terrible so it took him a while to find even where to begin.

'Ok, what am I going to do to find these 'friends'. I could cruse around until I get lucky but that would…mean…' Tony thought while he was looking.

What he saw out the window qualified as someone that only Ms. Valentine or Mr. Mutou would be friends with. He had platinum blonde hair, wore a blue and white horizontal stripe shirt, a blue jean-like outer shirt, denim shorts and a pair of sneakers. He looked whiter than a sheet and had the expression of being lost and, at the same time, knowing the city inside and out.

'Now if that doesn't classify as weird than I'd beg Kate to date me.' Tony thought.

"Excuse me. Hey, excuse me" Tony shouted from the car.

The kid turned towards Tony's direction and asked, "Yes, can I help you with something?"

Tony smiled, pulled out his badge and said, "Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. I need you to follow me. Someone wants to talk to you back at the Naval Base."

The kid shrugged and said, "Fine. My name is Ryou Bakura if you want to know."

As the kid got in, Tony was thinking, 'If the other kids are like this than this is gonna be easier than I thought.'

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kate walked up to a small house that looked like it had seen happier days. The paint was really fading, the pavement looked cracked and the whole place looked like something out of a horror movie.

'Keep it together, Kate. It's not like this girl is homicidal. Just in case I better keep my gun handy.' Kate thought.

She saw a shadow in the one of the curtain but dismissed it and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack and a girl's voice asked, "What do you want?"

Kate looked a little unnerved and said, "Uh…Ms. Gardner."

The door opened fully and out came a girl that totally didn't match her outfit from last night. Her hair was longer was…pink. Like washed off blood pink. Her eyes looked a little clouded but were still blue. She wore what looked like a dark blue turtleneck that had seen better days, a pair of burgundy sweatpants that also looked like they had seen better days, and a pair of white slippers that looked like they were coming apart at the seams.

"What do you want?" Tea asked.

Kate looked a little stunned and asked, "How about we continue this discussion inside, Ok?"

Tea looked dazed before she said, "Sure."

Kate figured that this was going to be a _long_ interview.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Abby, McGee, and Dr. Cassidy were wandering the area that Lt. Anderson was murdered and Ms. Valentine was found. Abby was still looking over her shoulder to see if any ghostly figure that looked like either Mr. Mutou or Dr Cassidy were watching her. McGee was taking photographs of anything that looked useful and Dr. Cassidy was pointing to anything that looked useful for McGee to photograph.

'I _could_ get the job done better if I wasn't so spooked out of Dr. Cassidy and Mr. Mutou.' Abby thought.

'_You could also 'get the job done better' if you stopped worrying about 'us' and more about the evidence'_

Abby nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that thought.

'Dr. Cassidy, I'm so going to hurt you when we get back.' Abby thought.

Julius turned and simply smiled a roguish smile before turning back to giving McGee directions.

It was then that Abby noticed two things, a shiny object and a knife. Abby walked up to the items and was going to call McGee and Dr. Cassidy when she…'felt', for better lack of a term, the gold object calling her. She picked it up, shifting the drying mud off of it, and noticed that it was the same design as the ring, upside-down pyramid, and dreamcatcher-like object that the others had.

'_**Take it…follow your destiny…'**_

Abby looked around her to see if Dr. Cassidy was around to spook her again. When she saw that no one was around, she looked at it some more and wondered who it was that was talking to her.

'_**Are you dense, Abigail. You're talkin to yourself'**_

She looked around again and decided to put the round, golden Item in her pocket and cover the hole she made with more drying mud.

'I'll look at it later with Ducky's sample.' Abby thought.

Aloud, she said into her walkie-talkie, "Dr. Cassidy, McGee, I found something."

"Where are you, Abby?" McGee asked through the other walkie-talkie.

Abby looked around a little bit and said, "Just over the hill where you two are at."

"Right, be over in a minute." McGee said.

'_**Abby-girl, don't forget to look at your new Item later.'**_

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Gibbs walked around the base to get somewhat of a picture of how an 18 year old girl, with little to none of military training, managed to blast a hole in one wall, stop a guard from drawing his sidearm, blast the door open, and disappear into nothing.

He almost didn't notice when Yugi bumped into him until he was rubbing his thigh from the hard bump Yugi's hair gave him.

'Kid definitely uses too much gel.' Gibbs thought.

'_No, Agent Gibbs, this is our natural hair color.'_

Gibbs stopped and wondered if this is what Abby went through when she was thinking before going on to the quarters assigned to Ms. Valentine.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"So, Ms. Gardner, according to your school records you have either been tardy as of late or don't even bother to show up. Care to elaborate?" Kate asked after getting settled on the old couch.

Tea looked confused for a moment and asked, "What do you mean? I've been to school on time for as long as I can remember so, I ask you, What are you implying?"

'Almost forgot, I need to phrase my words carefully.' Kate thought.

Aloud she said, "I mean, the times that you…haven't been seen by the student body or the teaching staff of the high school that you attend."

"Look, let's cut to the chase shall we?" Tea asked nonchalantly

Kate looked a little lost herself before saying, "You were seen at the naval base not too far from Mr. Mutou's game shop home. Now, would you care to elaborate or would you like to go down to an interrogation room to talk about this to my superior?"

Tea stood up abruptly and said in a double voice, "No one is going anywhere."

That was proof enough for Kate as she pulled out her gun and stepped away from Tea. Tea's hair started growing wild and more silver with each step she took. She grew a little taller and subtly grew more muscle on her frame. The look in her eyes went from blue confusion to brown malice to red mayhem.

'I am in serious trouble.' Kate thought as she kept backing up.

"**Unfortunately, I already have a pawn in my game. However, you can be of some use to me as a bargaining chip."** Tea-Bakura said.

Kate felt the window behind her and said, "Bargain this," before shooting the kneecaps of the possessed girl and jumping out the window.

She ran to the car she took, slid across the hood, opened the door and flung herself inside before flooring the gas peddle and taking off back to the base.

She dialed her cell phone, praying that Gibbs wasn't in an interrogation room or someplace where his phone was shut off.

"Yeah?" She heard Gibbs on the other line and sighed with relief.

"Boss, don't ask _ANYONE_ to try and take Ms. Gardener to lock-up. Unless you want to wind up with dead sailors, of course." Kate said.

Gibbs looked confused before asking, "Why?"

"I think that the tale that Dr. Cassidy told us is true. I just got threatened by Ms. Gardner to be a 'bargaining chip' for NCIS." Kate said.

"Just give me a full report when you get back." Gibbs ordered.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Tony was having a little trouble trying to find the Kaiba brothers. He found both Mr. Taylor and Mr. Wheeler in an arcade not far from the local high school. Mr. Devlin was at another game shop when Tony found him. And Kate was supposed to get Ms. Gardner so that left the Kaiba brothers.

"Just my luck that one of these guys was an employee at some corporation." Tony mumbled to himself.

DiNozzo walked up to a receptionist at the lobby desk and said, "I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge here. Tell him that it's an NCIS agent."

The receptionist looked puzzled before dialing a number on her interoffice phone and saying, "I need to talk to Mr. Kaiba. No, it's not another one of Mr. Pegasus's goons, it's some man from the naval base the U.S. Navy is building. OK, I'll tell him."

The receptionist looked back to Tony and said, "Mr. Kaiba is waiting on the top floor. Just take this hallway down to the elevator on the right and someone will take you from there. Enjoy your day."

Tony finally got directions right and made it to the elevator in a hurry. The thing was entirely decked out in wood paneling and brass plates. Tony pressed the button that led to the top floor and waited.

'Well, things are looking up.' Tony thought before wincing.

"Geez, I even wince at my own puns. I need a real vacation after this.' Tony thought as he was ascending.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Mokuba was drawing in his room when he felt someone that wasn't there before enter his room.

"**I need you to take care of something, my servant."** A familiar voice said.

Mokuba gave a little smirk, nodded and stood up. Turning around he saw Ms. Gardner step through a portal and had it disappear before anyone got suspicious.

'Looks like I find my own way.' 'Mokuba' thought.

He knocked on the door to tell the guard outside he was going out. He pulled a bat that was laying on the ground behind his back and waited for the guard to unlock the door. When it opened, the guard didn't stand a chance when 'Mokuba' smacked the guard upside the head and effectively sent the man to dreamland. 'Mokuba' dropped the bat, pulled out the gun that the guard had in his holster, and walked out of the house, making sure to hide the gun on the way out.

"Time to die, big brother." 'Mokuba' said.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry it took a while to post. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to R&R.

Legal Stuff

You know the drill.


	6. Dream a Little Dream

_**Chapter 6: Dream a Little Dream**_

Tony finally made it to Mr. Kaiba's outer office, which looked like any outer office, save for the fact that it had a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon statue lining one wall and miniatures with lamps in the mouths of the same dragon lining the other walls. Sitting at a desk next to the big dragon was another receptionist.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

Tony continued to look around and said, "Yeah, I have to see your employer."

"May I ask who is waiting?" the receptionist asked again.

Tony's eyes finally wandered to the receptionist at the desk and said, "Special Agent DiNozzo of NCIS."

The receptionist picked up the phone and said, "Excuse me for interrupting, Mr. Kaiba but there is a Mr. DiNozzo from the naval base down the road a little bit…he said he needed to see you…I see, sir. Yes, sir."

She turned back to Tony and said, "Mr. Kaiba will see you now," and pressed a button to unlock the doors.

"Thank you, miss." Tony said as he was entering.

'Well, looks like I need talk to an old coot in order to take the Kaiba I'm looking for to Gibbs.' Tony thought.

When Tony fully stepped into the inner office, he was shocked when he saw that 'Mr. Kaiba' was not an old coot, but instead a young kid of 19.

"Good afternoon, Mr. DiNozzo. How can I help you and the US Navy?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Gibbs was still walking to Mai's quarters when he noticed Abby was looking intently at something. So he decided to walk in and…'check' on her.

"So, Abby, what do you have for me?" Gibbs asked as he entered Abby's rented lab.

Abby jumped a little when she heard Gibbs voice but got back into her routine and said, "Well, I have a small clue as to what that substance on the lieutenant's dead body is."

She pulled out a sheet of paper from a stack of papers and handed it to Gibbs. Of course, Gibbs was as much in the dark of the symbols and words on it like man was with fire.

"And I'm looking at what, Abbs?" Gibbs asked with a little confusion.

"Here's a riddle for you, Gibbs. What glows in the dark but stinks very bad?" Abby teased.

"Abby." Gibbs said in a half-groan.

"OK, Gibbs. The substance on the body was phosphorus with traces of magnesium sulfate." Abby said.

Gibbs smiled and said, "There, now was that too difficult Abby?"

Abby motioned for Gibbs to follow and went to a lab bench that had the knife on it. She pushed a magnifying glass in front of the blade and continued with her briefing.

"I analyzed the knife we found at the crime scene as well. After I preformed a test, the knife wound on this piece of paper matches the knife wound on Lt. Anderson. We found the murder weapon." Abby said.

"Did you find any prints?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, the prints on the knife match two people." Abby said.

"…And _they_ are?" Gibbs said with impatience.

Abby pulled a pair of sheets that were still in the printer out and said, "Bakura, Ryou, Age 17 and Ms. Gardner. Looks like we have a 'Bonnie and Clyde' situation."

"Maybe, but we'll find out when Kate returns. She already said that Dr. Cassidy's tale could be true. I'm gonna go to Ms. Valentine's quarters and find out what part she plays in all this." Gibbs said.

He got as far as the door before he heard the snap of a pill bottle opening before stopping. He turned around and saw Abby take a couple of Tylenols out of the pill bottle.

Gibbs smiled and asked, "Headache, Abbs?"

She lightly nodded and said, "Started this afternoon. I was going to lay down a little but with the work that's been piling up…"

"Save it. Take a cat nap and I'll have someone wake you when Kate gets back." Gibbs said.

Abby lightly smiled and went over to a cot to lay down. Gibbs walked away and turned out the lights before he left. What he didn't know was that after he left and after Abby had gotten comfortable in her cot, the gold object that looked like an eye had started glowing. The glow became a pulsing, and that pulsing was going in rhythm with Abby's heart.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yugi was meditating on the roof of the medical building when he felt a pulsing energy coming from inside the building. It was small at first, but then grew in strength.

/Yami, something isn't right./ Yugi told Yami.

Yami appeared next to Yugi and looked around for the source of the energy pulses. He didn't have to look for long as the pulsing was now big enough for an exact location.

I believe that the pulsing is coming from Ms. Abigail's laboratory. Yami said to his partner.

/You don't think that she found a Millennium Item, do you/ Yugi asked Yami.

"_Funny you should ask that boys, I was coming up to ask you the same question."_

Yugi turned and saw Dr. Cassidy standing by the doorway that led inside. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he waited for their reply.

The only Item that we haven't found yet was the Eye that Pegasus had before disappearing. I have a theory but we need to test it. Yami said as he outlined his plan.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

'Mokuba' was in the private elevator car that only he and his brother had access to. This was the last command that the Voice had for him, and she expected him to do his duty. His brother had to die, than he had to in order not to reveal his friend.

'Just a little farther now, Moki. Then you can have your revenge.' His darker voice said to him.

Yes, it was just a little farther…

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were getting bored. In fact, they were so bored that they would be dead if one could die from boredom. Joey and Tristan were arguing over Duel Monsters cards and Duke was going over his sales from the game store. Ryou, however, was just looking out the window. This was his new favorite pastime since he was an avatar to his darker half. When he felt a pulse coming from their eventual destination, he decided that he waited long enough. With a shift from the passenger seat to the driver's seat, he hotwired the car and decided to go investigate this pulsing.

Whatever it was, Ryou wanted to see if it would help him deal with his darker half and anymore scheme that he was planning.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kaiba moved from his desk to a kind of sitting area beside it. Laying on the coffee table was a sterling silver pot, two teacups, a sugar pot, and a plate of cookies. There was a fire place which had a mirror on the top. The mirror was framed with platinum plating. All, except the cookies and the mirror, had the Kaiba Corp. logo and a different type of dragon stamped in the metal.

'Obviously, this guy likes dragons.' Tony thought.

"So, what you're telling me is that the United States Navy, one of the most powerful forces on the seas, wants me to answer some questions regarding Ms. Valentine's character. Is that it?" Kaiba said with mock disbelief to Tony.

Tony, for the most part, was looking around and almost didn't pay attention to Kaiba until he noticed the silence.

"Mr. DiNozzo." Kaiba said with boredom.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's basically the facts, Mr. Kaiba." Tony said.

Kaiba was having a sip of tea when the door opened slightly and a gun barrel pulled into sight. Tony heard the faint click of a hammer being pulled back for a shot, and started to turn around. That's when a shot was heard, something shattered, and a scream erupted from the door.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I'm sorry if I took so long to update but I was plagued with writers block. To Gundam M, I know that my story is starting to look a little weird but all will be explained soon. Don't worry, the story is nearing its end. Don't forget, R&R.

Legal Stuff

You know this by heart now.


	7. The Face You Know

_**Chapter 7: Mirror Reflections**_

Tony shoved Kaiba out of the way as he pulled his gun out of his holster. He kept his finger on the trigger as he heard someone struggling outside. He opened the door to find a little kid with black hair struggling with a pair of guards in the outer office. Tony was about to tell all three to stop when he heard Kaiba's voice asking, "What's going on here?"

The guards pried Mokuba's hands away from the gun before one of them said, "We found your brother with this loaded gun, Mr. Kaiba. Should we take him to holding or do you want to talk to him?"

Tony looked stunned before they heard a laugh behind them. The guards looked petrified, which didn't help matters much. Seto and Tony turned around to see a young woman with brown/silver hair and deep red eyes laughing at them.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Gardner?" Tony asked.

She smiled a feral smile and said in a double voice, "**I was here to check up on my servant but, since I find him incapacitated, I will have to kill you myself Kaiba. Prepare to die."**

Tony fired a shot at the possessed Tea. The bullet hit her shoulder and made her really ticked off. She screamed and disappeared in the shadows she gathered around her.

"Mr. Kaiba…why don't you, me, and your brother go back to the Naval Base to sort this out." Tony said with somewhat of a worried tone in his voice.

"For once Mr. DiNozzo, I agree with you." Seto said.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

'_Abigail……Abigail……ABIGAIL!' someone screamed in her head._

_Abby opened her eyes to find herself lying near a meadow. She looked around before standing up._

"_Okay, this isn't funny whoever this is." Abby shouted._

"_Poor Abigail, talking to yourself again I see." She heard an eerily familiar voice say._

_She turned around and saw an exact replica of herself standing in front of her. The only difference was the tattoos were Egyptian hieroglyphics instead of the current ones that adorned her body and that the eyes of the person in front of her were ice blue instead of her brown._ (A/N: If I got the eye color wrong, tell me what the right eye color is. I've completely forgot.)

"_You know, this is the first time that I've had a female host. But I think you might know the last host I was with." Her double said._

_Memories flashed before Abby's eyes before she got the conclusion._

"_Max Pegasus was your last host!" Abby said with disbelief._

_The other her smiled and said, "Yep, Abby-girl figured it out faster than Pegasus did. You really are smarter than the average Hikari."_

_That's when reality slammed up to meet Abby and caused her to wake up._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

'DiNozzo's back a little early. Good, we can maybe put an end to this…' Gibbs thought before he saw a silver haired person step out of the driver's seat.

'Either Tony's gotten a new haircut in the last couple of hours…or we have a big problem.' Gibbs said before going down the stairwell to the outside.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kate pulled in just in time to see Tony's car pull in as well. She started to smile.

'At least I'm back with normal people…or, as normal as it can be.' Kate thought before stepping out.

She just got out when out stepped something that was definitely NOT Tony DiNozzo. In fact, it looked something like the thing she left at the Gardner residence. She screamed and drew her weapon. When the kid turned around, Gibbs appeared out of the medical building and drew his weapon.

"Please, I mean no harm." The kid said as innocently as he could.

"Bakura, who did you mess with this time?" Kate heard coming from the car.

Kate walked slowly to the kid and said, "Lie down on the ground, face down. NOW!"

The kid complied, lying down on his stomach. Gibbs moved towards the vehicle while Kate checked the kid for weapons. That's when a stretch limo showed up with the real DiNozzo and the Kaiba brothers.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I got stuck for ideas. Now, I hopefully got the story back up to snuff. Read and Review!

Legalities

Trust me when I say that I don't own NCIS or YGO.


	8. Questions And Answers

**_Chapter 8: More Questions than Answers_**

Gibbs was sitting behind the one-way glass with Tony and Kate, staring at the Kaiba brothers and watching a screen that had the others in another room. He had a lot of questions, chief among them being their connection to Mr. Mutou and the Wacky Ms. Gardner.

"Do you guys want to here my report on what was at the Gardner house?" Kate asked.

"That would be nice, Kate." Tony said.

"Well, I found Ms. Gardner in a state that kinda reminded me of you Tony." Kate began.

"Looking for a date?" Tony asked innocently.

That earned a slap upside the head before Kate continued.

"Looking like a drunk really. Anyway, she invited me into her house, which was really freaky looking by the way, and we started to talk about what she had been doing recently. When we got on the subject of schools, she totally lost it. She started talking like someone else and literally changed right in front of me." Kate said with a little fear in her voice.

Tony looked at her and asked, "Someone like the albino freak in Interrogation Room 1?"

"Yep, that's the guy. But the thing I don't get was how she changed in a split second?" Kate wondered.

"Well, let's ask him." Gibbs said before he stood up.

He was about to leave when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked

"Jethro, I need to see you in the Morgue. I found something that would surprise you." Ducky said before hanging up.

"Well, Ducky wants me in the Morgue. Don't start until I get back." Gibbs said.

"Wouldn't miss it, boss." Tony said before turning back to watch their detainee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs walked to the Morgue, noticing that Yugi and Cassidy were in Abby's lab watching her sleep.

'Almost like a wolf watches prey…time to break this up.' Gibbs thought before stopping at the doorway.

"Ya know, this place isn't for you guys to stay in. Things can go boom." Gibbs said, catching their attention.

Yugi turned and said, "Well, we wanted to make sure of something important."

"Oh…ok, I just want you gone, understand?" Gibbs ordered.

"We understand, Gibbs. We were just leaving." Cassidy said before ushering both Yugi and himself out of the lab.

'Well, that's one problem gone, time to see what Ducky's problem was." Gibbs said as he continued to the morgue.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony sat back before he noticed something weird was going on in Interrogation Room 2, where their other guests were. They all looked like they had nodded off, but all at the same time.

"Ok, that's weird…I wonder what happened?" Kate asked.

Tony looked and saw what was happening. He then turned and noticed that the Kaiba brothers were starting to nod off themselves.

"Ah, crap." Tony said as he went to the air vent and closed it.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Gas." Tony said in one word.

Kate understood immediately and went for a gas mask when Tony shook his head and started to whisper in her ear his plan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs walked into the morgue when he noticed that Ducky was, for all intents and purposes, out like a ton of bricks. He looked at the guard in the next room with Mai and saw that both were fast asleep.

"Ah, hell." Gibbs said as he raced back to the Interrogation Rooms.

He drew his gun, just in case.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tea-Bakura had practically skipped down the hall to the Interrogation Rooms. She was also grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"**First, get rid of the Kaibas, then the other twits in the other room, then the interrogators that shot me, then everyone else in the base at my leisure."** Tea-Bakura said with a laugh.

She noticed that there were three doors, conveniently labeled 'Interrogation Room 1, Interrogation Room Controls, and Interrogation Room 2' to which she laughed.

"**I think I'll start with the Control Room."** She said before opening the door.

Inside, she saw what appeared to be an unconscious Kate and DiNozzo in the room. She pulled out a knife and smiled.

"**This is going to be so much fun! First…the twit who protected Seto, then the girl who was going to kill me."** Tea-Bakura said with glee.

She was about to stab Tony in the heart when she heard the door open again. She turned and saw Gibbs point his gun at her head.

"Drop the knife, kid or I'm dropping you." Gibbs ordered.

"Ya better do what he says, because he usually carries out his threats." Tony said as he pointed his gun at her midsection.

Kate pulled out her gun and pointed it at her heart. She merely laughed and dropped the knife.

"**Would you kill this girl to save everyone?"** Bakura-Tea asked.

"In a minute, sweetheart, but we need you to answer a few questions." Gibbs said.

She laughed as Gibbs had slipped the cuffs on her and sent her to a holding cell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This is it, the finale is almost here. And, it is bound to be a good one. Until next time.

Legalities

I don't own anything.


	9. Case Closed?

_**Chapter 9: Case Closed?**_

Gibbs went into Abby's makeshift lab to pick up the evidence when he noticed that she was still asleep. He didn't bother her and left when he found what he was looking for. He went back to the Interrogation Room that had Ms. Gardner inside. He saw Yugi walking away from the room as he was walking by, noting that the teen looked very sad.

He just entered the room when Ms. Gardner had laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs asked.

Tea looked at Gibbs and said, "Well, I've been charged with murder and somehow…it's amusing!"

Gibbs looked at the girl hard and noticed that something changed about her. He thought long and hard before it all came to him.

"Someone stop Mr. Mutou IMMEDATELY!" Gibbs shouted before leaving the room.

Yugi was at a full blown run when Kate, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee had run out of the Interrogation Rooms. They didn't notice that Tea was laughing harder.

"Kid, freeze or die." Tony ordered.

Yugi turned around and said, "I'm running from the monster that is coming for Abby and Mai."

"Right-" Tony said before Abby ran right past them.

"Tony, take care of Mr. Mutou, Kate, McGee, follow me." Gibbs said as he went in Abby's general direction.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ducky wandered out of his office to notice Julius sitting in his office, staring at the computer.

He walked in and asked, "So, what's going to happen to you, Julius?"

When he didn't get an answer, he walked closer and noticed that his protégé was dead. Slit in the throat with the same knife that was supposed to be in Abby's lab.

"Oh, dear…" Ducky said before going towards the Interrogation Rooms.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Gibbs, Kate and McGee walked in and saw something that was quite shocking: Abby standing in the doorway and Tea still in her seat, horrified beyond belief.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tea screamed.

"Admit it, you killed Dr. Cassidy!" Abby shouted.

"Alright, I killed Cassidy. Just go away!" Tea screamed again.

Abby turned to see Gibbs, Kate, and McGee pointing their weapons at her.

Ducky appeared behind Gibbs and said, "Jethro, put the gun away. It's true…Julius is dead. Killed with the same knife that killed Lt. Anderson."

Gibbs and the others put their guns away. Abby walked with Ducky to pack up their equipment. It was when Abby walked past him that he noticed that she had mismatched eye colors, one brown eye and one gold eye. He decided not to ask now, but wait for later.

Gibbs walked in again to read her her rights under military law.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The group walked away from their cars, another case solved. They were feeling a little better that Dr. Cassidy and Lt. Anderson would be avenged by justice.

"Hey, Abby, when did you start loving Egyptian stuff?" Kate asked.

"Since a few days ago…why?" Abby asked.

Kate tapped the ring on her finger and said, "Well, the ring for starters…"

"Dr. Cassidy gave it to me. He seemed a little worried about Ms. Valentine so he gave it to me." Abby said.

"Well, here's our stop, Tokyo International Airport, everyone out." DiNozzo said before parking at the rental space.

Everyone got out before Gibbs' cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Stay out of anymore business about the Millennium Items." The voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked, earning the attention of everyone else.

"In case you aren't listening, let me explain it to you." The caller said before hanging up.

Gibbs hung up, wondering what the caller meant. He turned around to notice a red dot pointing at the rental car's gas tank. His eyes widened at this.

"EVERYBODY GET AWAY FROM THE CAR, NOW!" Gibbs shouted as he ran clear.

The rest of the group got the message and started running away from the car as well.

They didn't get within 3 feet before a shot was heard and the car blew up.

"Is everyone alright?" Gibbs asked.

He noticed that there was one person that didn't make it and had a piece of shrapnel embedded inside her skull.

That person was Kate.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I'm sorry if anybody is worried that I killed Kate. I needed something to go on for the sequel. Just don't flame me. I also know that it's a bit off the beaten path (I know that Arry killed Kate via Sniper Rifle) but I wanted to, as stated, have something to go on for the sequel.

Don't forget…Read and Review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


End file.
